


Castiel Novak Has Some Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Bi Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chaptered, College AU, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is a Little Shit, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Everybody Wants Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, For now he is human, Freshmen Sam, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam, Hunter Sam Winchester, John Winchester Lives, Junior Castiel, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Senior Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean, Witch Michael (Supernatural), dean is bi, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He should never have come here, but it was Meg's fault. Castiel needed time to study for his finals,thus the Library was the perfect place to concentrate.  Not to be part of a freaking homicide.Dean says they are going to be fine, that Sam cremated the body and that nobody needed to know what really happened that night. Weeks after Michael's 'mysterious death', people around them have been disappearing and Castiel becomes convinced that someone-or something-is following him.(College Au! senior Dean, Junior Cas)





	Castiel Novak Has Some Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! so beware for any grammar and punctuation errors.

"A... graveyard," Castiel's mind raced. "We can... bury him there." Sam frowned and Dean's smile widened.

 

"If we do that sweetheart,they are going to find out.I say we burn the bones and never talk 'bout this again." Castiel snapped back to attention. "Sam,you can't agree with him-Dean are you-" he broke off,flustered,as green eyes shot him a deep glance over his shoulder.

 

"Insane?"he finished sarcastically. "We are just doing our job Cas. He wasn't human,just remember that."

 

" _Still_ , he was your step-brother!"

 

"Michael wanted this Castiel. Those gruesome powers or witchcraft...whatever you want to call it... when he got turned we lost him." Sam's tone was frosty,Castiel watched the seventeen year-old reach into his pocket and pull out a lighter and a weird stick.

A feeling of numbness crept over his gut,"I can't do this. I'm going now and I'm getting the hell away of this damn place."

"Casti-"

 

"Leave me alone Sam."

 

"Is that what you want? To be left alone?"Dean leaned back against the Impala folding his arms across his chest and fixing a stare towards him.

 

"You want me to take you?" he asked again; Castiel dropped his eyes.  _After all,Did he trust the Winchesters?_

 

 _"_  All the stories you've heard about our family,they are not true.We don't do evil Cas. We save humans from the supernatural. You could say that's the family business."

Castiel struggled for words, he simply met Dean's gaze and nodded.

 

"Take care Sammy." he went off and say goodbye to his younger brother. Castiel felt utterly sick, as he climbed up beside Dean,he looked at the brothers. How where they so calm after tonight's events? Well,Dean did say they do this often but still it didn't make sense to Castiel. If he had lost one of his many siblings he would've lost his mind.Dean put the key in the ignition earning load purrs from the car's engine. 

 

"'m sorry about the way we acted." Dean mutters and Cas fixed him a worried frown. "Y-You're probably feeling a lot of things right now,and I get that. I remember feeling like that once." Castiel lifted his head from the door and directed his gaze towards the driver, the street lights that shone along the road illuminated some of Dean's features. His eyes seemed dimmer than before: with less green on them, and his nose was showered with even more freckles that Castiel could've count in one sitting. He was just as handsome,as his friend Anna and the girls from their college described him.  

 

"I don't believe you," he said quietly.

 

"Trust me I did when I started learning about all this."He shrugs,"It's not easy,but you can control it. I guess that was what happened to Mike, he went off and without noticing he turned into one of those monsters."

 

"I can't help it, though."Castiel shook his head, there was bitterness in his tone."To feel that something about this isn't right."

 

"What happened there, wasn't your fault Cas. He could of hurt you."

 

He wanted to laugh, to make the situation better somehow. Somebody was dead because of him.He just wanted peace and quiet to study for Monday's final, but his roommates had other plans -that's why he left for the Campus Library inside the English block,and there he was. There was Michael. 

 

He finally realized Dean had stopped the car and was holding his right hand lifting it towards his chest. He was way past confusion,intrigued, Castiel leaned forward,"How can you be okay with this? we just killed your brother."

 

He hesitated at the question,"That 'thing' we killed wasn't Michael anymore."Dean's voice lowered with sorrow."My dad will understand, and bet that will make my mother happy." Castiel kept his stare steady, he knew about Mary and John Winchester and their cheating scandal, the whole town knew. But he did not know whether to believe such rumors, he had seen how close Dean and Sam were,but he never saw them hanging out with Michael often. "There's something else." He felt Dean tense and sat up straighter in the leather seat as his voice grew with suspicious."There's something you're not telling me" Cas accused.

 

Dean shut his eyes and drew a slow intake of breath when a  _knock_  came quietly and fast against the blurry window. Castiel huddled into Dean's arms to be further away from the unexpected sound coming from his side, whimpering quietly in surprise. For Castiel's joy his roommates, Meg and Anna, were now standing outside the Impala he didn't realize Dean had stopped in the Juniors' dorms. The door swung open,"We've been looking all over for you."Meg gave an exasperated sigh with Anna nodding her head beside her, petting her clothes trying to look nice due to Dean Winchester's presence. "Hi Dean." she waves. Dean looked at both girls giving them an uninterested smile. "Still classy as always Winchester." Meg said humorless casting him a wink. "What brings you to this nape of the woods with our little Clarence."

 

"Can't hang out with him, Masters?"

 

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're interested" Dean shrugged throwing a smirk at Castiel. "Another victim falls under the Winchester charm" she announces jokingly, "This time is a guy beware I say.Beware!" Castiel removed himself from Dean and stood up. He looked over at Anna and shook his head trying to reassure nothing was going on between them. He turned over and saw that Dean and Meg were arguing about someone called "Charlie" inside Dean's beloved car.Meg was full on blushing making Dean smile in satisfaction.

"OK, that's enough you two." Castiel yelled in between, pulling Meg out. "Thanks for the ride Dean" he nods,closing the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Dean left, they all entered their dorm. It was the biggest one out of all the Juniors rooms. Theirs was like a small apartment:with two separate rooms,two bathrooms and a small kitchen with a living room. Anna went straight for hers and Meg's room, Castiel was on his journey to his but was paused for a moment. Meg lips curled in a dry smile. "You got him head over heels for ya little angel." Castiel tilted his head,"Wha- are you talking about Dean? Yeah right" She lifted one of her eyebrows,amused.

 

"Oh c'mon Clarence-"

 

"-Castiel"

 

"Clarence, I notice the way you were looking at each other. And frankly, both of you are really gorgeous. And sexy. You'll make a sick couple!"

 

Castiel ignored her remarks. "I'm rooting for you Cassie,bur keep in mind every girl in this college is after him. Even our friend over there" she sighs.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel gasp as he sat up in bed,trying to ignore the sharp pain from his gut.He closed his eyes,he couldn't think straight,couldn't think rational. When he opened them,his gaze traveled slowly around the small room, it was still night time. His eyes stopped at the single window of the room it was slightly open. Castiel's heart caught in his chest he was sure he had locked the window before laying on bed. A paper was stuck -folded in half. Frustrated, he got up. He padded barefoot towards it, he ran his hands over the curtains covering the window slightly, pushing them away. Cas held the folded piece and inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with a circular star in flames as a pendant.

With in the paper there was a note:" **YOU MUST WEAR THIS FOR PROTECTION, TAKE CARE CAS- D.W"**

Cas peered out as he expected a to see a distinctive clue and some other confirmation that Dean climbed up to his room. His stomach clenched,not because he thought he had a random intruder,but because the mention of Dean's name on his mind. Meg's words from last night were getting on his head.


End file.
